


Kissing Lessons

by a2zmom



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Community: open_on_sunday, Drabble, F/M, Humor, Season/Series 06
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-09-19
Updated: 2004-09-19
Packaged: 2017-10-03 11:06:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17351
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/a2zmom/pseuds/a2zmom
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Written for the <a href="http://community.livejournal.com/open_on_sunday/">Open on Sunday community</a>. Prompt was secrets.</p></blockquote>





	Kissing Lessons

He pulled her closer, deepening the kiss. Tilting his head slightly, he nibbled her bottom lip, flicking the corner of her mouth with his tongue.

"Oh God, Spike", she moaned. "That's, that's …that's just how Angel used to kiss me!" She pulled away, puzzlement, disbelief and horror each taking a turn across her features.

"Don't know what you're on about." Spike sounded outraged, but he studiously avoided looking directly at her.

"I can't believe this" She flew out of his crypt.

Spike lit a cigarette, lost in thought. "Why the hell did she think I called him a poof", he groused.

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the [Open on Sunday community](http://community.livejournal.com/open_on_sunday/). Prompt was secrets.


End file.
